Broken Vow
by Aisu Dragoness
Summary: COMPLETE! Anyway, in short Kurama and Hiei have a fight about Kurama's mother, and Hiei tries sort out his feelings and get bak together. KuramaxHiei Shounen Ai I FINALLY HAVE MY OWN ACCOUNT! but now i'm called AisuDragoness, instead of CrYsTaLsNoW, and
1. chapter 1

**Broken Vow**

**By: CrYsTaLsNoW aka AisuDragoness**

**AisuDragoness**: I got the idea for this fic when I was listening to a song on my stereo. The song is from a singer called Josh Grobin; it's called Broken Vow, hence, the name on the fic. I have to give lots of thanx to cHrRyBlSsM for posting my fics for me, since my parental controls on AOL won't let me…..Thanx a bunch! . Anyhoo, I hope you like it! Please Review! .

Warning: This is a yaoi fic. With the pairings Kurama x Hiei, if you don't like it, I suggest that you don't read any further.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the song Broken Vow, it belongs to Josh Grobin, and I don't on Yu Yu Hakusho or its kyute characters. .

Chapter 1

In the fields at the Ningenkai, a cool breeze blew through the trees with a gentle rustle of leaves, missing the ever-present scent of blood in the air of the Makai. A familiar short youkai was perched in the limbs of a tall oak tree near Genkai's temple. Hidden in the shadows of its strong branches, thin streams of light spilled through the leaves, shimmering on a pair of ruby eyes, deep in thought.

Leaning back on the sturdy trunk, with his legs dangling over the edge, in his hand he held a small rose. Deep blood red, with its soft petals in full bloom, its bright green leaves held high with grace. He held it up to his face as he smelled its sweet, fresh scent. 'Kurama'

Red silky hair, flowing in the wind, a slender figure stood in a valley of roses. His beautiful porcelain face turned to him, with a gentle smile, with his emerald green eyes sparkling. He laughed, his voice being carried away in the wind, as his red locks danced in the breeze, playing in his face. In a smooth movement, he raised an elegant hand to pull back his bangs, as he turned his gaze to the distance.

_Tell me his name I want to know_

_The way he looks and where you go_

_I need to see his face, I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end_

The sharp thorns pressed into his fingers, drawing blood. A strong emotion grew inside of him. Something he's never felt before, before he fell in love with a foolish but beautiful kitsune, until now.

Green eyes…full of hurt and confusion. Calling out to him, pleading him. His lover on his knees, his head bowed and his figure shaking with sobs, hands to his face.

_Tell me again, I want to hear_

_You broke my faith in all these years_

_Who lies with you at night while I'm here all alone?_

_Remembering when I was your own_

An ice demoness with pale jade hair walked silently up to the tree, her sandals making no sound in the grass, looking up at her brother.

"Oh Hiei…"

Leaping up and landing gracefully on the tree's limb beside Hiei, she patiently awaited a response from her brooding older brother. Ignoring her, Hiei's gaze was fixed upon the rose, his ruby eyes glazed with a soft expression.

"Brother, why do you always sit here, gazing at that rose, you're so quiet these days…I'm worried, please…tell me what's wrong." Ruby eyes, snapped to meet her ice blue ones that was full of concern.

"Hn." Her kimono rustled as she shook her head.

"Hiei..."

"It's that damn fox's fault. Him and his stupid ningen mother." Slightly startled from his sudden outburst, her eyes softened,

"Hiei, it's not his fault. You're too stubborn, he loves his mother, just as you care about me, even though you won't admit it." Yukina smiled affectionately at her seemingly cold brother. The fire demon stayed silent, turning his gaze once more at the rose.

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

He flinched when he felt her hand on his knee.

"You miss him, don't you?" His eyes widened slightly, but said nothing. Her eyes softened.

"Brother, you do miss him…Why else would you still be here in the human world? ….Go to him, make things right. He loves you, Hiei."

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

"He's lonely without you. Go back to him, don't you see? He wants you back….he misses you…..and even if you won't admit it, I know you miss him too…" Yukina lifted her hands and cupped her brother's face. His gaze was full of longing, and a small glimmer of hope.

"He's waiting for you, Hiei." His expression left as quickly as it came, his eyes narrowed, replaced with determination.

"Hn." He disappeared.

**AisuDragoness**: sigh how depressing…. .; hehe Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it anyway, for some reason I'm really into writing angst, even if I do got into a state of depression afterwards…..sigh anyway, please REVIEW!

**AisuDragoness**: Sad, yes? Short, yes? Hehe, yea well, I was in a quite depressing mood, I had just watched Titanic, hehe . PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. ch2

**Broken Vow**

**By: AisuDragoness**

**AisuDragoness**: I'm back; I had some extra time, so I decided to write this. And….yea, so…..I don't have much to say, so let's get on with it shall we?

Warning: This is a YAOI FIC!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its KAWAII characters. .

Chapter 2

_flashback_

Leaping from building to building, the fire demon sped his way to Kurama's apartment in the shadows of the night. He hoped that Kurama wouldn't be too upset that he was gone so long, he hadn't seen his fox in almost three months, he had to nag Mukuro until she went nuts to let him visit his kitsune. He smirked, still remembering their conversation…

Mukuro frowned at Hiei's sudden request.

"Hiei, you know I don't like you leaving during your training."

"Hn." Hiei's master raised her eyebrows at his subtle response.

"Hiei, as my heir, you still have many things learn…"

"Hn."

"…And still a long way to go in your training…"

"Hn."

"…AND we have to do this in a limited amount of time…"

"What's your point?" She sighed in frustration at her stubborn heir as the ground shook, and with her eyes flashing in anger, her voice became shrill.

"THE POINT IS THAT I JUST CAN'T AFFORD YOU LEAVING WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!" Hiei smirked at her shrieked response,

"Hn."

Mukuro pulled at her hair, glaring at her expressionless apprentice.

"ACK! FINE! You have one week, until then, you can go back to Kurama, but I better not hear of you causing any trouble, got it? Geez, you guys can never see enough of each other…"

Kurama and he had just admitted their love for each other only a short time before, and he was already gone for an extended amount of time in the beginning of their new relationship. 'Kurama, my fox' He smiled; he couldn't wait to see him again. He picked up his pace, 'I'm coming home'

Finally arriving on Kurama's back yard, Hiei stealthily leapt onto a tree branch next to the youko's window. Even though his fox insisted that he use the door, the "normal way" (the "ningen way" in Hiei's eyes) Hiei still preferred to use the window.

Silently, he jumped inside Kurama's bedroom only to find his lover already there waiting for him.

"Hiei!" Disbelief on his face, he ecstatically dashed into his lover's open arms. Hiei just stood with a softhearted expression as he held his fox in a tight embrace.

"Inari, I missed you…" Kurama held him closer as he began to kiss his fire demon passionately.

When finally his blissful greeting was over, the redhead squeaked when the jaganshi scooped him up into his arms and led him to the bed. 'Hn, we have some catching up to do, my fox.'

3 days later…

CRASH

The plate lay shattered in pieces on the white tile floor. Beside the shards, stood Kurama, hands trembling, emerald eyes stared in shock at Hiei's cloaked back, who didn't flinch as the china fell.

"N-nani?" With his back still turned, Hiei response was crisp,

"You heard me. You'd be much better off living in the Makai than being with that human mother of yours."

"Demo…Hiei… Shiori raised me…and took care of me…she believes I am her son. You of all people should know better than anyone that I can't just leave her." Hiei stiffened and in a blur he stood directly in front of his fox, his eyes aflame.

"Damn it Kurama! What about us! You know as well as I do that a demon wouldn't hesitate to target you with your ningen mother. She'll only put you in danger." The youko's expression became sober, he wanted Hiei to understand how much his mother meant to him.

"That, Hiei, is a risk I'm willing to take." Hiei pursed his lips, searching for a way to convince his fox,

"Mukuro would never agree to let me see you if it means that I have to constantly go between worlds…You know that too….Kurama…Is this what you want? …Is that human woman more important to you than me?" Green eyes widened in surprise, but swiftly turned into a gentle, loving gaze.

"No…no, nothing is more precious to me than you Hiei, nothing ever will be." The redhead drew the fire demon close though Hiei remained stiff and didn't return the embrace.

"Demo…please, Hiei, try to understand…She is the reason why I live, that I'm able to have the blessing to be with you at this very moment. She saved my life, Hiei. She freely gave me the gift of life and love, and she tried her hardest to raise me the best way she knew how. And the greatest joy in her heart is having a son of the person she loved. I just can't take that away from her. I couldn't." Hiei shook his head, pushing himself out of the youko's arms. Kurama looked at him forlornly.

"Hn. It doesn't matter to me whether you stay or not, I don't need a stupid youko to waste my time. If you want to stay with you ningen mother that badly, you can stay, but I'm leaving."

Without another word, Hiei vanished in a blur of black.

"HIEI!"

**AisuDragoness**: Short I know, but, hey, I didn't have a lot of time on my hands, and I'm a really slow writer sooo..what can I say? But….if I got some reviews I could write faster…..hehe, just a thought. . Anyway, you know the drill, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. chappie 3!

**Broken Vow**

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

**AisuDragoness**: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe…..SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MAYA123 AND KATYFOXDEMON2! . THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! .

Disclaimer: I don't even see why I even bother writing this crap when you guys already know what it's going to say…oh well, as usual, no I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song Broken Vow, which is by Josh Grobin.

Warning: THIS IS A YAOI FIC! so if you don't like it, I suggest that you don't read any further.

Chapter Three! Tears of Sorrow and Joy

Kurama walked, deep in thought. The bright lights on the ceiling gleamed, reflecting off the marble floor. His loquacious friend Maya fortunately was busy looking through a few stores, carefully examining prices, and bargaining with the clerk, which gave the redhead some time to think. Quickly, a pair of deep, ruby eyes flashed through his mind. 'Hiei…' Emerald eyes went icy.

_Tell me the words I never said_

_Show me the tears you never shed_

_Give me the touch the one you promised to be mine_

_Or has it vanished for all time?_

He had to stop thinking about him, ever since the fire demon left, every spare moment the youko had, his mind would always flash to Hiei. He had tried everything, studying harder, working over time, but the moment he was done, exhausted, and curling up in bed, those blood red eyes would come back to haunt his thoughts and dreams.

Kurama sighed, watching Maya absentmindedly while she was bustled everywhere, determined to find the lowest price. He didn't really feel so great; perhaps he was coming down with a fever. His head ached, his body felt heavy and tired, he didn't even remember how Maya had convinced him to go to the mall with her, but somehow in his dazed reverie, she did. All he knew right now was that he just wanted to go home, flop on the bed, get a good sleep without any worries of school, girls stalking him, ( ;;)work, or even Hiei. 'Hiei…'

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Why do I keep on asking why?_

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

He shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh, trying to rid of the jaganshi from his mind. Even at home, when the redhead was completely immersed in his studies, if he heard the slightest sound, he would dash to the window, only to be disappointed by a fluttering bird, or a gentle breeze. He scolded himself for even thinking that the fire demon might come back, it was Hiei, after all, who decided to leave. But still…..

'No,' he told himself firmly. Hiei never realized, on that day, the fire demon broke his heart, shattering all his hopes and dreams of being with him along with it. When he left, turned his back to him, leaving him for the demon world, tearing their vows to each other, to never leave one another to pieces….and he never looked back.

It hurt, the pain clawing relentlessly at his mind, the moment Hiei was gone, his slender frame shook violently as he sobbed and cried in a small corner, his mind silently begging, pleading, praying to Inari for Hiei to come back, he tried to think that it was for the better, for his mother, that he didn't need him, but the tears wouldn't stop. The pain didn't let go. It was already three days since then…and with each passing day, as another layer of ice surrounded his heart, every hour as his heart grew colder, every second trying to hide in the shadows his love, his hurt, his hope, every moment, cut the scar deeper and deeper. He was alone.

ATTENTION ATTENTION

Hehe, well if you guys like this lil' fic, you should read my other one, ish called

Silver Thread. Ish of course, KuramaxHiei .

Ish about the Reikai Tantei going on a new mission and Kurama

Goes under a lil' change…. .

I didn't get many reviews so I haven't been

updating as often as I should…..;; PLEASE REVIEW!

**AisuDragoness**: sniff sniff oh my….i get to emotional when writing angsty stuff…..sniff anyhoo, I know it's incredibly short, but nice and depressing ne? .;; well you know the drill, REVIEW, AND I'LL WRITE FASTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.o


	4. ch 4 yay!

**Broken Vow**

**By: AisuDragoness**

**AisuDragoness**: zzzZZzzzzZZzZZZZZ….. ;;; oh yea, to the few reviewers I have out there, THANX A BUNCH, YOU HELPED ME KEEP THIS THING GOIN'! .

Disclaimer: zzzZZzz…no, I don't own YYH or its characters…zzZZzz...I also don't own the song Broken Vow by Josh Grobin although the lyrics don't appear in this chappie...;;

ChApTeR 4

Maya, who finally finished bargain hunting, happily bounded over to her redheaded friend. Shuichi, it seemed, was in a daze, oblivious to his friend, staring out over the railing. Maya's bright smile fades, seeing that her friend seemed so tired…so…lonely.

"Ne, Shuichi-kun, daijoubu deska?" Startled, Kurama snapped out of his reverie, and gave her a weary smile.

"Ah, daijoubu." Her eyes narrowed, not looking all too convinced. Kurama quickly forced a warm smile, not as bright as it used to be, Maya observed.

"Daijoubu, honto." Kurama's tenacious friend closed her eyes, eyebrows furrowed as she turned her back to him, as if she was thinking. The youko's shoulder's tensed, silently pleading, as the seconds dragged by, that she would just let him be. Suddenly, without warning, she whirled back around to face him, with an unusual serious look on his usually cheerful friend that made Kurama take a step back. Her sober look disappeared as quickly as it had come, replaced by her bright smile.

"You know what you need, Shuichi?" Deeply confused, Kurama stammered,

"H-hai?"

"You need to have some fun, you work too much, it's really messing with your head. You're totally out of it these days." Her mouth widened into a triumphant smile, and she tossed her arms into the air as she announced,

"We're going to go to a party!" Kurama, who was in an apprehensive anticipation the whole time, facefaulted.

"N-nani?"

"A girlfriend of mine is having a party at her house, and you, young man, and I, are going." Leaving no room for argument, she grabbed the shocked redhead's arm, and started to drag him away.

"It's about time you loosened up!"

With a crescent moon and glittering stars above him, the fire demon flitted from shadow to shadow. Brushing past oblivious ningens, who took no notice of the sudden breeze passing by their faces. He dashed onto a rooftop, and sighed with frustration. He had looked everywhere. Kurama's apartment, his school, Shiori's house, the park, Genkai's temple, Yusuke's house, even that orange haired idiot's apartment, but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Hiei swiftly ripped off his bandana, releasing his jagan which glowed bright neon green.

'Hn…' It seemed the fox was with his friend…he believed her name was Maya... His faint memory of the girl was her affectionate smile that she showed the fox that made Hiei growl deep in his throat.

He would convince his fox to come back to him, no matter what it took, and he wouldn't mind to tear out the heart of that girl who dared to come close to Kurama, in the process. But then, that would probably anger and hurt the youko, which was the last thing he wanted to do, so she had better BACK off.

"Hn…."

Maya cheerfully stopped in front of a large house which boomed of earsplitting music and laughter. Kurama skulked as Maya excitedly led him into the house, and winced as the incredible noise reached his ears.

Kurama sat on the couch in a corner, watching with little interest as he glanced around, Maya was chattering away with her friends, and numerous of people were dancing to the loud techno music making the walls tremble. Trying his best to go unnoticed, the youko went up the stairs to search for some peace and quiet.

Kurama sighed softly, the bed creaking slightly as he sat down. He gazed through the window and into the night. Blood red eyes...a white starburst in his hair…swifter than moonlight. 'Hiei…'

Abruptly, the redhead clutched his forehead as his head started to throb painfully. All at once, his temperature started rising, his chest felt incredibly heavy, and he felt weak. He doubled over in pain, not noticing a soft click from the window. A familiar, warm youki filled the room that made Kurama look up.

Clad in black, the fire demon stood, right there in front of his redhead. Emerald eyes widened, staring into Hiei's concerned filled gaze, and the feverish redhead couldn't believe his eyes. Hesitantly, Kurama reached out, fearing that it might not be real.

"Is this a dream?" He whispered. All his bitterness he felt before melted away, as the jaganshi silently reached out to him, and just as their hands were about to touch, his vision hazed, sending his mind swirling into total darkness.

Sweat on his brow, chest heaving, Kurama gasped to breathe. The redhead's hands clutched the bed sheets, knuckles white; his head turning this way and that, a pained moan escaped his lips. Gently dabbing the fox's brow with a damp cloth, Hiei muttered,

"Hn…stupid fox….should've been more careful with a damn fever…" But it wasn't any fever, Hiei knew, it was the Makai fever, a human body like Kurama's can't handle a demon's illness, the youko's demon blood was keeping the fever at bay for now but... 'K'so…' The fire demon stood up, he needed to find medicine, and fast. He swiftly made for the window, but hesitated, turning his head,

"Hang in there, fox…"

a few minutes later… (yes, I'm so creative, aren't I? .)

Hiei quietly walked over to the bed, medicine in a small plastic cup in hand, (wow that was fast… .). Suddenly, he stopped, how was he going make the fox drink it? Hiei looked down at the cup full of clear liquid, then to the ill redhead lying on the bed. Without a moment's hesitation, the fire demon poured the medicine into his mouth. 'Sorry fox, but you have to drink this somehow…' Hiei knelt down beside the bed, cupped Kurama's face with his hands, and locked his lips with his.

**AisuDragoness:** hehe, yes, I know, ish super short…but I have lack of inspiration rite now….sniff….no reviews coming in…I'm not that bad of a writer am i?


	5. chapter 5 yahoo!

**Broken Vow **

**By: Aisu Dragoness**

Author's notes: Gomen! Gomen! I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sooo sorry! I had a lot of things going on, so I didn't have much time. .;;; Anyway, enough talk, on with the story!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did…

Warning: This is Yaoi!

Chapter 5

Emerald eyes cracked open, and the blurry scene slowly began to focus. Kurama was in his room, in his own bed….huh? Kurama jerked upright, ignoring the pang in his skull. How did he get here? The redhead's mind reeled back the hazy memories…..Hiei. A small part of him rose in hope, questioning the jaganshi's sudden return, but it was soon shoved aside with an icy cold shield holding it firmly in the corner of his mind. 'Hiei…but…that couldn't be...' But he knew he was wrong, he could sense the fire demon's youki as clear as day. This wasn't a nightmare.

Hiei silently stepped into the room, finding the redhead sitting up and awake, staring out the window. The fire demon knew that the redhead was aware that he was there, but the silence was nerve-wracking as the redhead refused to acknowledge his presence.

_I close my eyes_

_And dream of you and I_

_And then I realize_

_There's more to love than only bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes_

Hiei shifted uncomfortably by the door in the stillness of the room and the soft patter of the rain. What was he to say? What was he to do? It was his fault, he knew it, and he was sorry.

He would understand if the fox was angry, if the youko refused to be with him. But more than anything….Hiei loved him, more than the Makai, more than his old life of freedom and notoriety, more than being with the Reikai Tantei, even more than Yukina…though it was hard to admit, but he did. Even with that ningen mother of his…if she made his kitsune happy…then he'll allow it. Kurama was and is his everything. His light, his center of thought, his other half, his reason of being. Every strength, every fault, every aspect of the fox he loved, each more than the last. And he couldn't dare let the fox leave without letting him know that. That even if they didn't go back together, he would still follow him, watch him, protect him and love him from the shadows, at a distance.

I'd give away my soul to hold you once again

And never let this promise end

The fire demon opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was lost to him, and the redhead still faced the other way gazing at the rain. He tried again, wincing as his voice cracked,

"K-Kurama…" The fox didn't answer. "About…the other day…I...apologize for…what I said…" Still nothing. Fear crept up his heart, as he lost his calm demeanor and shouted,

"Kisama! Talk to me!" The fox flinched at his outburst, but showed no other signs of response. Hiei couldn't take it anymore; he needed to see the redhead's face.

He flitted over to the bed, grabbed the youko's wrist, and yanked him around to face him. Red locks covered the fox's expression and still not a word escaped him.

'K'so!' Hiei's hands shot out and cupped the porcelain face and pressed his lips onto Kurama's in a clumsy, but sincere kiss.

Emerald eyes snapped open, still glassy from fever, and wide in shock. The fire demon pressed the redhead onto the mattress as the fox began to struggle weakly, but soon went limp, seeing that he didn't have the strength to push the demon away.

With Kurama sprawled on the bed, his deep red hair poured onto the sheets, Hiei began to cover the kitsune with kisses, each more sincere and desperate with each kiss. Between kisses, he gasped,

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…You listening fox?...I'm sorry…..I'd never leave you….I love you too damn much…..I'm so….so….sorry…" From under him, the youko's icy cage inside him, slowly, oh so slowly, melted and shattered, the scars and the pain exposed, as he trembled and began whimper softly, startling the fire demon at the sound that slipped from his lips.

_I let you go_

_I let you fly_

_Now that I know_

_I'm asking why_

Ruby eyes softened, as the jaganshi tenderly took Kurama into his arms as he soothingly stroked his lover's hair, as he whispered loving words to his trembling fox. A pang of guilt swept through him as tears streamed down Kurama's pale cheeks.

Slowly, Hiei took his lover's face into his hands, wiping away the tears that stained the redhead's cheeks. Kurama closed his eyes, as Hiei bent down and kissed each of his eyelids in a gentle gesture and whispered,

"Aishiteru…" The redhead pressed his head over the fire demon's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, and he nodded,

"Watashi mo."

So there and then, a broken vow was replaced with a loving heart, and a promise of a bond that will last until the ends of time.

_I let you go_

_Now that I found_

_A way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

**Owari**

**Aisu Dragoness**: sigh Finally…ish finished….well, it wasn't as great as I had hoped, but I hoped you guys liked it! If you all would be so kind and review, I'd REALLY appreciate it! Arigatou gozaimasu! . (oh and by the way, just in case if you guys didn't know, "Aishiteru" means, "I love you" and "Watashi mo" means, "Me too.") ALSO, if ya'll want an epilogue, ...review me! and i'll think about it...ohohohohoho!


End file.
